the Storm Outside
by Sandy O'Neill
Summary: Songfic, based on "Say Goodbye" by the Dave Matthews Band. (Song lyrics are in italics. I did not write them. I do not own them.)


Bill didn't know where to go. The hailstorm was picking up again, and with the way that the stones kept bouncing off his windshield, he was sure that one of them was going to break through soon. He shouldn't have driven so far out of town on a night like this. He should've known better. There was no way he was going to make it back to his place. His thoughts were shattered as he heard a stone crashing through the glass. Luckily, it was the back window, and the glass didn't reach him, but he didn't want to push his luck. He noticed a ranch house, momentarily thinking of someone that had been on his mind a lot lately. No, it couldn't be his. That would just be too convenient. But even so, he had nowhere else to go. Hopefully some benevolent soul would take him in for the night. He moved to turn into the driveway, but the car started to skid on the icy pavement. Shit. He tugged at his seat belt, desperate to get it off. He opened the door and jumped out of the car, tumbling into the mud, and sitting up just in time to watch his car skid off the side of the road. He had a few bruises, but nothing too bad considering… He stumbled to the door and hesitated a moment before knocking.

Tony opened the door wearing nothing but a pair of black satin pajama pants. "Bill…" he said, his eyes widening in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

"The hailstorm…" Bill said. "My car… It just… Skidded off the side of the road… I'm sorry to bother you, I just… Knew that if I tried to make it back home…"

"You look terrible…" Tony said.

Maybe Tony, but you most certainly don't... Bill shook his head slightly, in an attempt to rid himself of those thoughts. "I… I had to jump out…" he said. "I landed in the mud…"

"Just get inside, Bill…" Tony said, grabbing him by the arm without even realizing it.

Bill let himself be pulled inside by Tony, his eyes darting around the place. Even just in the doorway he could already feel the warmth from the raging fire. Or maybe it wasn't the fire…

"You're sopping wet…" Tony said. "You need to get out of those clothes…"

Bill looked at him in momentary shock.

"You're getting mud all over my house, Bill…" Tony said. "Just get a shower, all right… The bathroom's over there… I'll get you some pajamas… You can spend the night here if you want to…"

"Really, Tony?" Bill asked.

"Yes…" Tony said. "If you want we can even sit by the fire and…" His mind was drifting now.

"And?" Bill said.

"Umm…" Tony said. "Go over some blueprints…"

Blueprints, of course. What the fuck did you think he was going to say? "Oh… OK…" Bill said, trying to hide his disappointment, but not doing a very good job at it. "Which way did you say that the shower was?"

"Over there…" Tony said, pointing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill stepped into the shower and turned on the water. He stood still for a few minutes, just letting the droplets of hot water cascade onto his skin. It washed the mud off of him, but it wasn't enough to wash away the thoughts that he was having. And he knew that if he didn't stop thinking that way it was going to show… And how would he explain that to Tony?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony sighed as he sat back on the couch. Had that been a look of disappointment on Bill's face when he'd said blueprints? Just what exactly had Bill expected him to say? There was no way that Bill could've been thinking about the same thing that he had been. But what if he was? What if he was?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill stepped out of the shower and toweled off his hair. He wrapped the plush white towel around his waist and looked for those pajamas, but there were none. He peeked his head out of the door. "Tony…" he called out. But there was no answer. No way was he leaving the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. No way…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony heard Bill call him, but he didn't respond. He wondered if Bill would come out of the bathroom in a towel. Or even naked. He smiled at the thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill wondered where Tony had gone. It never dawned on him that Tony could be doing this on purpose. He stepped out of the bathroom, but not until after he had made sure that the towel was secure on his waist. "Tony…" he called out as he found his way back to the living room.

Tony turned around to see Bill standing in front of him… Wearing nothing but a towel. He licked his lips without even realizing it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

So here we are tonight, you and me together  
The storm outside, the fire is bright  
And in your eyes I see what's on my mind  
You've got me wild, turned around inside  
And then desire, see, is creeping up heavy inside here  
And do you feel the same way as I do now  
Now let's make this an evening  
Lovers for a night, lovers for tonight  
Stay here with me, love, tonight  
Just for an evening  
When we make our passion pictures  
You and me twist up as secret creatures  
And we'll stay here  
Tomorrow go back to being friends

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umm…" Bill swallowed nervously, the look in Tony's eyes made him wonder. "About those pajamas…" he forced himself to say, despite the fact that now he knew Tony wanted him.

"They're… In my bedroom drawer…" Tony said.

Tony's bedroom? Great, just great. "Which way is it?" he asked.

Tony grabbed Bill's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.

"Tony…" Bill scrambled to keep up with him.

Tony knew that he had only a few precious seconds to decide what he was going to do here. He knew that he would regret never acting on his feelings. Besides, when would an opportunity like this ever present itself to him again? It was almost as if fate had led Bill here tonight. No… That was way to deep. Fate definitely wasn't the right word to describe the situation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Go back to being friends, but tonight let's be lovers, we kiss and sweat  
We'll turn this better thing  
To the best  
Of all we can offer, just a rogue kiss  
Tangled tongues and lips,  
See me this way  
I'm turning and turning for you  
Boy_, just tonight_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tony…" Bill said, wondering why the man appeared to be so deep in thought. "Tony…" he repeated again, before he felt himself being slammed into the bedroom wall, wincing slightly at the force with which he'd been shoved. The force had been strong enough to knock his towel off, and it took him a few seconds to realize it.

Tony was almost breathless at the sight in front of him. His eyes roamed over Bill's naked form, and the lust in them seemed to grow even more.

Bill swallowed nervously. He couldn't believe that he was standing here, naked in front of Tony. He couldn't believe that the hungry look on Tony's face was enough to make him start to harden.

Tony licked his lips again. The thoughts that were running through his head… The things that he could do to this man. He dropped to his knees and took Bill into his mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Float away here with me  
An evening just wait and see  
But tomorrow go back to your woman_  
I'm back to my world  
And we're back to being friends  
Wait and see me,  
Tonight let's do this thing  
All we are is wasting hours until the  
Sun comes up it's all ours  
On our way here  
Tomorrow go back to being friends_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tony…" Bill moaned out loud when he felt Tony's hot mouth envelope him. "Oh God… Tony…" He tried to tangle his fingers in Tony's hair, but there wasn't enough of it for him to do so.

Tony continued to move his mouth over Bill's cock, every so often pausing to swirl his tongue over the head.

Bill panted and moaned, having to lean against the wall for support as he felt his knees go weak. "Tony…" he moaned again.

Tony continued his ministrations until he felt Bill getting close. He hummed low in his throat and the vibrations were enough to send Bill right over the edge. He came into Tony's mouth with a shout. Tony moved his mouth off of Bill's cock before swallowing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Go back to being friends  
Tonight let's be lovers, say you will  
And hear me call, soft-spoken  
Whispering love  
A thing or two I have to say here  
Tonight let's go all the way then  
Love I'll see you

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh God… Tony…" Bill panted, just trying to catch his breath. "That was…"

Tony stood up and interrupted Bill's sentence. "Not was…" he panted into his ear. "Is…"

"Is…" the single word was all that left Bill's lips before Tony moved his own onto them. Their tongues explored each other's mouths for a few moments before Bill felt himself being pushed face down onto the bed. "Tony!" he gasped, almost breathless.

Tony moved his lips to the back of Bill's neck, kissing him softly before trailing kisses all the way down his back and lower and lower…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Just for this evening  
Let's strip down, trip out at this  
One evening starts with a kiss  
Run away

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill gasped when he felt Tony's tongue push inside of him. "Tony… Oh God Tony…"

Tony continued to move his tongue in and out of Bill before finally kissing his way back up his back. He finally pulled off his own pants and slowly pushed himself into him, groaning at the feeling of Bill's tightness around him.

Bill moaned loudly, as it took him a few moments to get used to the adjustment.

Tony began to move himself in and out of Bill, his hands roaming over Bill's body as he did so.

"Tony! Tony! Tony!" Bill continued to shout out Tony's name as he felt him moving harder and faster inside of him.

Tony moved his hand to stroke Bill's cock as his thrusts became deeper.

"OH GOD!" Bill screamed, bucking his hips back against Tony, trying desperately to keep up with his rhythm. "Tony! Tony! Tony!" he screamed as he came underneath him.

"Bill…" Tony groaned as he felt Bill tense and tighten around him. He came into him and collapsed on top of him, panting into his ear as he tried to catch his breath, moving off of him only after a few minutes had passed.

"Tony…" Bill said. "That was…"

"I know…" Tony said. "It was…"

Bill smiled slightly, resting his head against the pillow. "So…" he said. "I take it I won't be needing those pajamas tonight…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

And tomorrow  
Back to being friends  
Lovers...love...lovers  
Just for tonight, one night...love you  
And tomorrow say goodbye

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
